


How About That Movie?

by orphan_account



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fluffy, smutty Spemily for you! It was very hastily written, I apologize. All mistakes are my own, the characters are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How About That Movie?

Spencer was barely through the door of her house when she turned around and grabbed Emily’s hand and, laughing, pulled her toward the stairs that led to her bedroom. Emily smiled shyly, and followed her girlfriend all the way to the top, where Spencer suddenly turned back to Emily and pushed her against the wall of the hallway, her free hand reaching for Emily’s and bringing them both above the other girl’s head. Spencer paused, her eyes searching the Emily’s face, their bodies pulled tight together.

“I love you, Em.”

Emily felt her entire body fill up with the warm, bubbly sensation she felt each time Spencer said those words, like the glow inside of her was pressing out of her skin and would almost lift her off the ground if she didn’t allow it to release. “I love you too, Spence.”

Spencer’s face broke open into a beautiful, unguarded smile, the kind she rarely allowed the rest of the world to see. Keeping both of Emily’s hands pinned above her head with her left hand, Spencer moved her right hand to Emily’s waist, as she tipped their foreheads together. Emily closed the rest of the distance between them, brushing their lips together lightly at first, but quickly deepening the kiss. Spencer moved her hand from Emily’s waist to her back, then down to her ass, finally freeing Emily’s hands by burying her other in Emily’s hair. 

Emily gasped when Spencer moved her kissing from her lips to along her jawline, then down her throat. The warm, loving sensation was giving way to a different kind of heat, which seemed to spark from wherever Spencer was touching her, especially from those lips, and pool between her legs, where a steady throbbing was slowly gaining strength. 

“Spencer, wait,” Emily managed.

Spencer instantly moved away from Emily’s throat, and removed her hands from Emily to catch Emily’s hands in her own. “Em, what’s up?” 

“It’s just… We haven’t even made it to your bedroom yet,” Emily offered weakly.

“Alright, Em. It doesn’t matter to me; no one’s going to be home for at least another 48 hours anyways. But we can move to the bedroom if you want.” With that, Spencer the linked the fingers on one hand through Emily’s, and they walked the next few feet to Spencer’s bedroom. 

Spencer closed the door behind her, and turned back around to find Emily sitting on her bed, playing with her fingers in her lap, a look of uncertainty on her face. Spencer walked over to her bed and sat down beside Emily, their arms and legs touching. “What’s up, Em?”

Emily hesitated, and when she spoke, all her words came out in a rush. “I know I said I wanted to do this, and I do, but.. I haven’t been exactly truthful with you.”

Tension flashed across the concern written all over Spencer’s face. “What do you want to tell me, Em?”

“I know I let all of you guys believe, but I just thought, and I didn’t-”

“Em,” Spencer interrupted, both gently and firmly.

“Maya and I never actually had sex.”

“What?” As hard as she was trying to be supportive, Spencer was genuinely shocked.

“She didn’t want to do it and then literally leave me alone the next morning. So we mostly talked and cuddled that night.”

“Oh.” Spencer was silent for a moment, processing that information. “And now you’re worried about my expectations about you?”

Emily looked uncertain. “I know it’s ridiculous, but, yeah.”

Spencer reached out a hand and took Emily’s hand into her own lap, holding it between both of her own. “Em, all that means is neither of us really knows what we’re doing. I mean, I’ve never done this with a girl before either, but I’ve done some research, and-”

Spencer was stopped midsentence by a pillow swung at her by a mortified looking Emily. “Spencer!” She half yelled.

Spencer felt her cheeks flame. “I just meant that we’re going to go into this together. I don’t expect you to be amazing in bed right away. And if you don’t want to do this, we could watcha movie, or we could still-”

Emily silences the other girl again, this time by leaning over and capturing those lips for a kiss.

“Or we could do this,” Spencer finishes, once Emily has pulled back enough for her to speak. Emily nods, and Spencer pushes forward to kiss her again. Emily kisses Spencer hard this time, taking her lower lip gently between her teeth, reveling in the way Spencer’s groan seems to travel straight to the renewed throbbing between her legs. Emily pulled back again, this time shifting so she was lying fully on Spencer’s bed, and pulling Spencer down with her. Spencer began kissing along her throat again, one hand making its way to the hem of Emily’s shirt. 

Both of Emily’s hands had made their way all the way underneath Spencer’s shirt, and they continued their cautious journey upward until they hit her bra. Emily slowly moved her fingers along the top of the cup of Spencer’s bra, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Emily suddenly pulled both of them upright again, and gripped the hem of Spencer’s shirt, carefully pulling it up over her head. Then, before she could lose her nerve, she unclasped Spencer’s black, lacy bra and let it slip off of her.

Emily froze at the sight of Spencer straddling her lap completely topless for the first time enough to make her brain briefly short circuit. Spencer made quick work of Emily’s shirt and bra as well, and as soon as Emily was free, she tentatively reached out her hand, trailing a finger along Spencer’s collarbone, down the center of her chest, and finally, tentatively brushing her thumb along Spencer’s hardened nipple. Other than a sharp intake of breath, Spencer remained almost completely still. Emily then rolled the nipple between her thumb and finger, and Spencer finally gasped. Emily continued her motion with her hand, while moving forward, she drew her other hand around Spencer’s back and experimentally put her mouth on Spencer’s other breast, flicking her tongue over the nipple before sucking lightly.

“Fuck, Em.” Spencer groaned, her voice rasping. She reached down to blindly tweak at one of Emily’s own nipples, while arching into Emily’s hot mouth on her own chest. Gaining confidence, Emily moved over to Spencer’s other breast, boldly scraping her teeth over the bud. Emily’s hands moved down to cup Spencer’s ass tightly, bringing both of their bodies closer together. Spencer’s hips jerked of their own accord, desperately searching for friction against Emily’s lap. Emily seemed to realize that they both still had their jeans on, and reached between them to pop the button on Spencer’s, then her own, and then flipping them so Spencer was lying on the mattress and she could pull both their jeans off. 

After both pairs had been kicked off their respective ankles, Emily crawled back up Spencer’s body, covering her breast again with her mouth. This time, however, she reached a hand between them down to the heat she could feel radiating from Spencer’s panties, to the throbbing she was sure must mirror her own. She hesitated for the first time, and Spencer must have sensed it, because she propped herself up on her elbows and gave her a reassuring smile. “Just do whatever feels good for you. You’ve been doing great so far,” Spencer said, her voice low and raspy.

Emily felt another jolt of heat shoot to her core at Spencer’s voice, and she nodded, slowly using both of her hands to pull Spencer’s panties off. Spencer lifted her hips off the bed to help her, and then kicked the panties the rest of the way off. Emily hesitated for another second, then slowly pulled off her own panties and kicked them off as well.

She slowly ran a single finger through Spencer’s already slick folds, hearing Spencer’s hiss of pleasure and seeing her hips jump up for more contact when she reached the nub at the top. Emily circled it twice, causing Spencer the buck her hips wildly and groan, before she resumed stroking through Spencer’s sex, the rest of her traveling back up Spencer’s pulse point to lick and suck at Spencer’s throat. 

“God, Em, please,” Spencer hissed between gritted teeth, trying desperately to hold her hips still as Em’s fingers teased around her entrance. Spencer felt, rather than saw, Emily smirk against her neck. Emily slipped one finger agonizingly slowly into Spencer, and both girls gasped at the sensation. Emily carefully added a second finger, then began to pump in and out, making sure the heel of her hand brushed across Spencer’s clit with every stroke, and all the while keeping time with her mouth on Spencer’s neck and chest. 

It wasn’t long before Spencer’s walls began tightening around Emily’s fingers, and her cries changed from “Oh, fuck, yes!” to less coherent words and phrases. Spencer’s orgasm hit her from the tips of her toes to her fingertips, and she squeezed Emily’s fingers tightly as Emily let her ride out the aftershocks. 

Once Spencer felt sufficiently boneless, Emily withdrew her fingers and brought them to her mouth, slowly cleaning them off with her tongue before settling back next to Spencer. 

Spencer surprised her, however, by suddenly pulling her up and over to the edge of the bed, where Spencer slid off and kneeled. Spencer then reached out, grabbing Emily’s leg and pulling it toward her. “C’mere. The Internet says this is a very effective-” she was more prepared for the pillow this time, and able to dodge it better. “Okay. Sit at the edge of the bed, spread your legs, and brace yourself on your arms behind you.”

“You make it sound so clinical,” Emily grumbled teasingly as she complied.

Spencer rolled her eyes from her spot on the floor, then turned and softly kissed the inside of Emily’s thigh, slowly working her way up to where her legs joined. When she got there, Spencer wrapped her arms around Emily’s thighs, and took a deep breath of Emily’s scent. Then she leaned in and flicked her tongue gently across the wetness, and Emily gasped and jerked her hips at the same time. Spencer smirked, and then her tongue got to work, sweeping across Emily’s folds and gently flicking her clit. Emily ended up flat on her back on the bed, with one hand holding Spencer’s head in place and the other grabbing her own breast, tweaking the nipple between her fingers. 

Spencer’s tongue started to focus more exclusively on Emily’s clit, and she could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge. As Spencer’s mouth locked on to suck on her clit, she was pushed over the edge, her toes curling and her hand and thighs involuntarily holding Spencer tightly in place. 

After Emily rode out her aftershocks, she lay on the bed in what felt like a puddle, and Spencer crawled back up the bed and propped herself up of her elbow next to her.

“So what do you think-is our lack of experience going to be a problem?” Spencer practically purred. 

In response, Emily gathered her energy and reached up to pull Spencer down in a deep kiss, tasting herself in Spencer’s mouth. Once they had separated, she cocked an eyebrow and said “So how about that movie?”


End file.
